


Doctor's Orders

by afteriwake



Series: Stuff Of Improbable Legends [108]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Arguing, Caretaker Molly, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Roleplay Logs, Sick Bones, Sick Character, Sickfic, Stern Molly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 08:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7883305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When McCoy gets sick Molly takes care of him...whether he likes it or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor's Orders

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sideofrawr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sideofrawr/gifts).



> So this was not the fic I've been working on the last few days for **sideofrawr** but for some reason, I had this idea and it just had to be written for Day 1 of Molly Hooper Appreciation Week (A Day In The Life) instead of the other one which I am slightly stumped on. So I hope you don't mind this bit of fluff instead? This fic was prompted by a [random sentence starter](http://penaltywaltz.tumblr.com/post/142534142233/random-sentence-starters) that I used a little later in the first paragraph instead of at the very beginning (“ _I’m going to take care of you, okay?_ ”).

She could tell he wasn’t feeling well. He was doing a good job trying to hide it, but she could tell. She wasn’t a medical professional for anything. And when she saw him snuggle deeper under the covers that morning instead of try and get up for the clinic she knew it was time to make sure he was the patient for the day instead of the doctor, even if he fought her tooth and nail on it. She leaned over and kissed his forehead. “Leonard? I’m going to take care of you, okay?”

“Not sick,” he mumbled.

“Bollocks,” she replied. “I don’t even need a thermometer to tell you’re running a fever and you’re sweating. You’re my patient today whether you like it or not.” She reached over for her mobile to call the clinic to inform them that neither of them would be in today.

“Can’t afford to--” he said before he broke off in a wracking cough.

“If you’re talking financial matters, I have a debit card that says yes, we very much can afford to,” she said, throwing back the covers to get out of bed. “If you’re talking patients, John and Jackson and Zoe can handle things just fine, and I’m sure our patients would be much happier if their doctor doesn’t get them sick.”

“But Leo--”

“I am perfectly capable of taking care of both you and our son, thank you,” she said as she padded out of bed to go out into the hallway to make the call. “I’m going to start by checking on Leo and making you some tea with honey and lemon and seeing what else we have for your cough and fever here on hand after I call the others and arrange for your shifts to be covered for the next few days.”

“Days?” he asked, his voice almost a whine.

“Yes, Leonard. Days. You need rest to get over this.” She stopped at the door and looked at her husband. “Doctor’s orders.” He groaned and pulled the quilt over his head and she smirked to herself before opening the door and stepping out into the hallway to go check on their son. Thanks to the marvelous formula Regina had made baby Leonard was still asleep, so she made her way downstairs, calling John as she did and explaining the situation. John said he would rearrange the schedules to give McCoy a few days off and give Molly the next day off as today was already her day off, and she thanked him for that before she hung up. 

Once she made it into the kitchen she busied herself with setting up making a pot of tea for her husband and a pot of strong coffee for herself, as well as some toast for both of them so they’d have some sustenance. If he was up to it she’d make him some porridge a little later. It wasn’t the tastiest of breakfasts but it would be nice and hearty and good for him. She checked their fridge and pantry to see if they had what she needed to make a decent chicken noodle soup and saw that they did, and so she pulled out the chicken to have it start defrosting in the refrigerator now before taking everything back upstairs.

She set the tray next to her husband’s side of the bed and then picked up her coffee and went to their bathroom to check their medication, looking for something to reduce his fever. She found it with ease and then took it out to him, seeing he had emerged from the cocoon he had nestled himself in to have some of the toast and tea. “Thank you,” he said.

“Well, as your wife I am duty bound to look after you when you’re ill,” she said with a smile, setting the medication down next to his plate of toast before sitting down near his waist and taking a sip of her coffee. “John said he’d arrange for you to have a few days off to rest and for me to have tomorrow off as well to take care of you.”

“So you aren’t just going to abandon me to my own devices after today?” he said with a half smile before beginning to cough.

“What kind of doctor would I be if I did that?” she said. She waited till the coughing was done and then reached over and set her coffee down and picked up his medication, opening it up. “There’s also cough syrup if you need it.”

“I just might,” he said as he watched her tap out two pills. “After I eat, though. The stuff tastes like crap. I can wash it down with tea.”

“Very well,” she said with a nod. “Though doesn’t that defeat the purpose?”

He looked at her for a moment and then sighed. “After I finish the tea, then.” He took the pills from her and then very carefully swallowed them. “I’m glad the tea isn’t boiling hot like you normally make it.”

“I thought you’d appreciate being able to drink it sooner rather than later,” she said, smiling. “I know you quite well.”

“You do,” he said. “And I imagine you already have plans for my whole day of care.”

“Mmm, I was thinking of when you weren’t sleeping we could watch something on the telly. Your choice, of course, as you are the patient. And then I’d make homemade chicken noodle soup for you tonight.”

“You’re going to spoil me,” he said with a slight grin.

“Well, just because you’re sick doesn’t mean you need to be miserable,” she replied. “I mean, you’ve taken care of me enough times in the many years we’ve known each other, when I’ve been ill and...other times. It’s only right I return the favour.”

He set his teacup down and moved a little closer to her. “Hey. I’ll take care of you anytime I need to, okay? And all those other times, I’d do it all over again.”

She leaned in and kissed his cheek softly. “I know, Leonard.”

“Be careful you don’t get sick.”

“Love, unlike you, _I_ remembered to have all my shots as soon as I gave birth to our son,” she said with a smirk.

“Yeah, well, I was a little preoccupied,” he said.

“I know,” she replied. “You finish eating and drinking your tea and I’ll go get the cough syrup, and then you can see if you want to go back to sleep or watch something on the telly, alright?”

He nodded. “Okay,” he replied. He gave her a small grin and she smiled back before getting up and going back into the bathroom again. He could still be a crabby patient, but she had hopes that, perhaps, he might be better than she had feared he would be. And if he was she would weather through it. After all, they were married for better or for worse, and she intended to honour those vows for as long as she possibly could.


End file.
